Prisoner to fear
by ilovethemstories
Summary: Following from Prisoner to stark Peter struggles with his vision he gets but soon big changes come A new villain emerges from the shadows to torment Peter and make him bad.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO. THIS IS THE START OF THE NEXT SERIES FROM 'WHY AM I A PRISONER TO STARK?'. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY.

(PETER'S DREAM, NARRATOR POV)

It was warm. So warm. A fire was burning brightly at the back of the room. Two yellow sofas were placed either side of the fireplace but there were two figures on them. An older man, Tony Stark and a younger teenage boy, Peter Stark. The fire crackles softly and all seems well. They sit still like robots gazing in the fire but they are not real, just like dummies.

Real Peter steps through the door. He recognised immediately where he was. It was his dream that he had every night and every night he did the same things and he couldn't control it. He tried to run out of the door but he couldn't. He moved over to where he saw himself and Tony. They both intensely looked into the fire. Neither of them moved, blinked or breathed. Peter tried to keep his eyes on Tony but he too started looking in the fire where his dream figures were. He tried to close his eyes as he knew what was coming next. But he couldn't. As the fire crackled and Peter stared into it he started to see dancing figures in the fire. They were happy these shadows. But then they started to run away from something. They all fell. Another figure came in and shot down the shadow causing chaos. Real Peter wanted to wake up. Suddenly, the fire spiralled out of the fire place and around Peter he screamed and shouted but the two figures on the sofa still stared at the fire place. The fire coursed around Peter. He felt burnt and scared then the fired disappeared.

It was a new scene. He was standing on a very high cliff. He shivered as he peered over the edge. The sea surrounded him. It was clam and peaceful. The trees and grass around Peter swayed gently to the wind. The wind started to pick up. Trees started to fall over. Waves crashed into the side of the cliff. Every tree around Peter had fallen. The wind was trying to push Peter off the edge into the sea. Thunder and lightning howled overhead. Peter pushed away from the cliff with all his might, but it still slowly pulled him towards it. He screamed and screamed but it made no difference. He was soaking wet all the way through. His brown curls lay flat and drenched on the side of his face. He suddenly stopped pushing and let the wind push him off the cliff. He couldn't swim and drowned. He couldn't breathe and his vision was clouded by the water. Everything ached.

Suddenly, the water turned a blood red coloured with surrounded Peter. He closed his eyes. Abruptly, he felt his feed on hard ground and knew what was about to happen. He opened his eyes. There was fire everywhere. It burned the ground, trees and anything touching it. But this time it did not burn Peter and it went around him, instead it gracefully made patterns around his skin. But they were making symbols on his skin as they burned him. Soon his whole body was covered in burnt symbols. He could see people shrivelling up and collapsing from the heat. The fire dyed out a little as 2 people steed through it carrying a baby, but there was another 2 people who were exactly the same but carrying a different baby. He knew the two adults were Tony and his wife Jueda. One baby Peter did not know who it was and the other baby was Peter. Both Tony's and Jueda looked at Peter. Peter just looked at the family holding him as a baby. But they were not smiling like the other couple. Peter turned to face the couple with the baby whom he did not know. They were happy and looking at the baby but then looked up at Peter. Their smiled disappeared and they walked away from Peter slowly. Peter turned to face the other couple. They frowned but instead of just walking away they dropped baby Peter into the flames. Peter gasped. He muttered under his breath and tears swept down his cheeks. His creamed and fell to his knees. The fire raged into the sky and Peter heard both couples screaming. He put his hands in his face.

(AT AVENGERS TOWER)

"AHHHH!" Peter sat up in his bed. Sweat poured down him. His eyes stung like crazy. Tony and Jueda came running in.

"Peter you ok love?" said Jueda.

"Did you have that dream again?" asked Tony.

"Yes, I am so scared. It's awful." Peter cried and Tony and Jueda hugged him tightly. "Ouch!" Peter flinched away from them.

"What's wrong Pete?" Tony asked.

"Love look at his arm," said Jueda. And sure enough they all did. On Peter's arm was a massive burn mark that went around the top of his arm to his elbow. Tony looked and Jueda.

"We need Bruce now!"


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: PETER'S LAST DAY OF SCHOOL. TONY AND JUEDA HAD A SURPIRISNG ANNOUNCMENT WHICH COULD CHANGE PETER'S LIFE.

PLEASE REVIEW!

The headmaster of Peter's school was talking. Still just talking. Nobody was listening- even the teachers had begun to doze off. Peter sat at the back row of the hall next to Ned. They had their phones on the darkest screen setting. Any game was better than this.

"Peter?" whispered Ned. Peter paid no attention as he was absorbed in his game. "Peter?" Ned said a little louder. Peter turned to face him and raised his eyebrows. "We need to talk,"

"Sure, what about after the assembly when school finally finishes." Ned nodded.

As they walked out the assembly hall they were stopped by a teacher, Miss Fisslewit. She was their math and biology teacher and she was strict. Very. She was an old teacher with scraggy curly white hair and massive glasses which made her eyes massive. She walked around with cane which she only had because she had a crush on Mr Curt who respected people with canes.

"Yes Miss?" Ned asked.

"How dare you play on your phones in the assembly! Do you have no honour, no shame?" She said scathingly. Everyone passing through the door to get out was watching them being told off. "Why did you think it was appropriate to do that?"

"Because it's really bor-" Peter caught himself before saying anything else. Miss Fisslewit shook with rage. Ned really thought steam was going to come out of her ears. They braced themselves for a good screaming but instead came the nice voice of Ms Brown.

"Clare dear I don't think you should scorn them on the last day of school."

"But this is…" Miss Fisslewit started.

"I will deal with it later." Miss Fisslewit didn't move but still stared at Peter and Ned and scrutinised her eyes. "Mr Curt is upstairs looking for you." Miss Fisslewit loosened and began to walk upstairs but stopped next to Peter.

"You may have saved the world boy but you haven't changed since before then." Peter shivered.

"Thank you for saving us Ms Brown." Ned smiled.

"I will be writing a letter for your parents for this behaviour."

Outside the hall Peter and Ned groaned.

"Great now we won't be able to watch Star Wars again!" Ned moaned.

"Tony is going to kill me," Peter said. As they were about to leave Ms Brown called out to Peter.

"You go on Ned. See you later!" Peter waved to Ned. "Yes Miss?"

"Walk with me," she said kindly. They wandered through the vast corridor and into her classroom.

"So have you had another dream yet?"

"Yes one last night."

"Exactly the same?"

"Yes." Ms Brown sighed and rubbed her head.

"Well Peter try this." She handed him some pills. "It might help,"

"I don't think I should…"

"Please take, I bought it specially for you."

"Ms Brown, thank you for helping me but Tony has been helping me and I don't think he would want me to take drugs." She clasped her hand on her head.

"I'm trying to help you," she said softly.

"Yes I know, thank you but…"

"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! STUFF TONY!" She screamed. Peter moved back a little and his breathing quickened.

"I'm sorry Peter. Please forgive me. Just take them, you might want them later." Peter took them from her and walked quickly out of the classroom. Ms Brown watched as Peter ran out of the school with a grin on her face.

(AT THE AVENGERS TOWER)

"Tony don't yell at him. You know how boring assemblies are!" said Jueda. Tony paced up and down the room. Steve was lying in front of the television with Natasha.

"He is old enough to know not to do that! You're too soft on him. I feel so disappointed I…" The door opened behind them. Peter stepped through all soaking wet from the rain outside.

"Peter? Are you ok?" Tony ran towards him. Jueda smirked. "Did you not pack an umbrella? Oh your wet! Go and take those clothes off and go and have a warm shower." Peter nodded and ran upstairs without saying a word.

"Who's the soft one now?" Tony laughed and kissed Jueda. "Love when are we going to tell Peter?"

"Not now, later"

(PETER'S ROOM)

"Ned so she just shouted at me to take them. I don't understand!" Peter said across the phone.

"Maybe she made them or just trying to help you." Peter looked at the bottle of pills in his hand.

"So Pete we need to talk about MJ."

"What's there to talk about? She hasn't spoken to me for a month now!"

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"YES!"

"Alright then. I have to go. Bye"

"Bye." Peter put the phone down. He looked back at the pills. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep without his nightmare. His phone pinged with a message from Ms Brown.

_To Peter,_

_I promise you will sleep without any nightmares. Take them._

Peter looked back at them. Just one night. He got a glass of water and gulped one down. He stood up to put the cup back on the desk but suddenly everything was blurry. He collapsed on the floor.

"Peter?" Shouted Jueda from downstairs.

"I'm fine!" Peter shouted. He tossed around on the floor and shut his eyes. He opened them again. Everything was back to normal but he as he moved around everything was slightly fuzzy. FRIDAY told him Tony was calling him. He came downstairs. All the avengers were there.

"Peter you ok?" asked Tony.

"Yeah just tired!"

"Alright everyone, me and Tony have an announcement to make." Said Jueda. She clutched Tony's hand. "I'm pregnant!" she said. Everyone cheered and clapped. Peter didn't move. His mouth gaped open after a while.

Everyone was gathering around tables for drinks and celebration of Jueda and Tony. Peter sat on the sofa watching TV. Tony saw him and came and sat down with him.

"Nothing will change right?" asked Peter. Tony chuckled and ruffled Peter's hair.

"No son it won't. Don't ever think that way." He smiled at Peter. They both hugged each other on the sofa.

(NEXT MORNING)

Peter was lying in his bed. His eyes flickered open. No nightmare! The pills worked! Hoorah! He felt so awake. He had to thank Ms Brown. She sent a reply to take one every morning. He took one out from the bottle and swallowed it. Again he had the same pain in his stomach and blurriness. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"FRIDAY what's that for?"

"Looks like your parents need help fighting a foe." Peter was still dizzy. He took a big glass of water and everything was clear again. He ran down the stairs and to the ship where the rest of the avengers were.

"Suit Peter?" said Thor. Peter nodded and activated his spider suit. They flew over to Tony and Jueda. It looked like a sand storm but inside you could see a face.

"Jump on 3!" shouted Cap'. "1…2…3!" Everyone jumped and landed neatly apart from Peter. His ankle gave way and he was about to fall off the cliff. He screamed in horror. Natasha caught him and swerved him over.

"Kid what the hell was that?" Peter shrugged.

"Alright everyone we need to destroy this monster! Jueda you sit and do nothing. Don't engage!" Tony said. Peter could hear her sigh through his speaker. He try to fly but nothing happened.

"What's wrong with me?" he said.

"PETER LOOK OUT!" Cried Jueda. She ran over to him. The sandman faced the two of them.  
"Peter do something!" said Jueda.

"Peter!" shouted Tony. "Protect Jueda! SHE CAN'T GET HURT!" Peter tried to shot anything at the sandman but nothing came out. The sandman raised his massive fist and roared so loudly. Jueda grabbed Peter and pulled him down. But no blow came. Peter looked up. A man in suit with a ball round his head masking his face. He blasted the sandman into a million pieces. Sand exploded everywhere. Peter rubbed his eyes. He saw a hand and took it.

"Who are you?" The man took off his helmet.

"My name is Quentin Blake but you can call me Mysterio."


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY: PETER FRETS OVER WHY HIS POWERS AREN'T WORKING. NED GETS SUSPISIOUS OF MS BROWN AND MYSTERIO.

"Everyone ok?" They both nodded but were still shocked from the sandman.

"I've just got stomach cramp," Jueda said as she got up. Tony help her.

"What happened?" Peter didn't say anything apart from gazing at this new figure. Tony stepped between the two of them.

"And who exactly are you?" Tony asked.

"I already established that." Replied Blake. Peter smirked behind Tony and caught eye contact with Blake. "I am from a distant world. I came to find the sandman and take him down. I also wanted to join the world's best super heroes- Batman, superman and so forth."

"Excuse me? We are the greatest supers' there are. We are the AVENGERS!" Said Thor dramatically.

"Alright I guess you will be the ones I can join."

"You can't just join us, just like that." Said Tony. "How can we trust you?"

"Tony stop being so harsh. He saved our lives," said Jueda behind him.

"Alright then. You haven't joined yet but as you saved my wife and sons life you can tag along." Mysterio nodded and they went back to the ship.

"Peter aren't you coming?" said Mysterio.

"No I need so some air." Peter watched as the ship sped back to the tower. Peter ran along the rooftops to Neds house. Everyone had smoke coming out of their chimney as it was a cold breezy night. Peter was one block away from Neds house. He jumped between the gaps. Just as he was jumping a bird flew right in his face.

"AHHHH!" Peter screamed and it threw him off balance and he crashed downwards landing hard on ground. Blood oozed from his head. He clutched it.

"Hello? Who…? Peter! What happened?" Ned shouted.

"I fell."

"You know something is up with your powers so why didn't you get a cab here?" Peter shrugged. They both went inside and Ned went to fetch cream and plasters. As he was helping Peter he said

"Pete ever since you took those pills your powers have been off. Do you not think it is a concidence."  
"No," said Peter sharply.

"But Ms Brown was so weird with you. I think something is wrong here,"

"No Ned it isn't! I have finally been able to rest properly. That nightmare occurred every night and it was getting worse. I was affecting me! I even got burnt." Shouted Peter as he showed ned the burn mark.

"Peter you don't need to shout. I'm just trying to help you!" pleaded Ned.

"You were the one who said I should think about taking them!"

"I take it back!"

"You don't understand!" shouted Peter. "You're no friend of mine." Ned gasped. Peter realised what he said. He looked at Neds shocked face. His eyes were wide open and his hand covered his mouth. Peter ran out before he said anything else. Ned watch his solemnly. He decided that he was going to visit MJ.

(MJ's house)

Ned knocked loudly on the door. "Hello?" He said. He knocked again. MJ open the door slightly. "It's me Ned."

"You can't be here," she said and tried to shut the door but Ned's foot was in the way. He open the door and walked into the room. She grunted.

"Why can't I be here?"

"Look you don't understand," she replied.

"Why is everyone telling me this? Have I ever hurt you? Have i ever not tried to be your friend? I've lost Peter and now I'm losing you." Ned sat on the sofa but he also sat on some fabric which fell down on him from above revealing a huge board. It had a red string going from place to place. Pins everywhere. Pictures of the AVENGERS, Peter, Mysterio and Ms Brown.

"What is this? Are you a spy?"

"No, I'm not."

"Is Ms Brown the reason you left school." MJ nodded.

"I saw under that nice layer of kindness. I knew she was up to something, always asking for Peter, trying to make him drink all the potions in the lab. I managed to get him out of the classroom. He loved me more than her. So I went into her classroom and found something."

(A FEW MONTHS EARLIER) 

_MJ looked through the window of the door into Ms Brown's classroom. Nobody was there. She crept in the classroom and moved between the desks before coming to Ms Brown's cupboard. She opened it. The cupboard door squeaked as she opened it. She scoured through the drawers to find clothes, makeup and dirty test tubes. She sighed. Nothing here she thought. But she saw something. It was a makeup pot with a wooden snake on it. MJ had seen this before in the cupboard. She moved her hand along the sides of the wardrobe and felt something. She moved the clothes back and saw the snake figure dented in the wardrobe with a circle around it. She placed the makeup bow into the snake and something clicked. She held her breath and she turned the snake. A latch came free and a shelf popped out. There was a book inside. The cover read the word chemistry file but MJ still took it. She opened the file. At first it was pictures of Ms Brown then of Tony and the prison he had. There was a group photo of Peter, her and the rest of the group she was in. She missed them. But she flicked through the pages most of them were off Peter. There was photos of the battle and Peter's powers. She gasped as she went through them. At the back there were two drawings. One of a costume. It had a cape, lights at the front and a big crystal ball at the top. The next drawing was folded. It was an A3 piece of paper. She unfolded it quickly. It was a drawing of Peter. Around it were annotations of his power. She was analysing his powers. On the very back of the book there was a battery holder she ripped it off and gasped. Inside was a test tube with something alive in it. It looked like Peter's powers. It reminded her of the Venom film. It was purple, red and white. Suddenly the window flew open. She looked up nobody was there. She closed the book then something flew at her. She crashed into the wall. It was Ms Brown. She held her hand against MJs mouth to stop her from screaming._

"_Ah ah ahh. Did nobody teach you it's not nice to tattle tale." MJ tried to break free but she was much stronger. Ms Brown snatched the book from her. "Now here is what is gonna happen. You leave this school and never come back. Don't tell anyone what you have seen and don't ever contact Peter or anyone he knows. If you do I will go after all his friends and he will watch them die. Do you want that?" MJ still struggled against her grip. "I said do you want that?" she hissed. MJ shook her head. Ms Brown let go of her. "Go!" she said. MJ ran out of the classroom._

(PRESENT DAY)

"That's why. I moved here in case she was spying on me."

"Oh my god! Ms Brown gave Peter some pills. He is taking them! We have to go to him."

"I can't." said MJ.

"Yes you can. We're your friends. We help each other. Nobody gets left behind." She nodded.

(AT THE AVENGERS TOWER)

"I don't know if I trust him," said Tony as he watched Peter battle Mysterio.

"He saved us."  
"I know but what if it's for the wrong reasons. I don't know. My gut tells my somethings wrong."

"Yeah? Well my gut says you are being an over protective father." Tony laughed and took Jueda to the sofa.

(OUTSIDE)  
"Is that all you got?" said Mysterio as he blocked Peters punches.

"Getting slow old man!" laughed Peter.

"Slow am i?"

"Wow!" Suddenly Mysterio was running loops around him. But instead of punches he tickled Peter. Peter laughed hardly and fell to the floor.

"I think I won that one," Blake said.

"No fair! You cheated! I'm getting some water." Blake nodded. Peter ran over to the water fountain around the corner and bumped into MJ and Ned. Peter gawped at MJ.


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMARY: PETER FRETS OVER WHY HIS POWERS AREN'T WORKING. NED GETS SUSPISIOUS OF MS BROWN AND MYSTERIO.

"Everyone ok?" They both nodded but were still shocked from the sandman.

"I've just got stomach cramp," Jueda said as she got up. Tony help her.

"What happened?" Peter didn't say anything apart from gazing at this new figure. Tony stepped between the two of them.

"And who exactly are you?" Tony asked.

"I already established that." Replied Blake. Peter smirked behind Tony and caught eye contact with Blake. "I am from a distant world. I came to find the sandman and take him down. I also wanted to join the world's best super heroes- Batman, superman and so forth."

"Excuse me? We are the greatest supers' there are. We are the AVENGERS!" Said Thor dramatically.

"Alright I guess you will be the ones I can join."

"You can't just join us, just like that." Said Tony. "How can we trust you?"

"Tony stop being so harsh. He saved our lives," said Jueda behind him.

"Alright then. You haven't joined yet but as you saved my wife and sons life you can tag along." Mysterio nodded and they went back to the ship.

"Peter aren't you coming?" said Mysterio.

"No I need so some air." Peter watched as the ship sped back to the tower. Peter ran along the rooftops to Neds house. Everyone had smoke coming out of their chimney as it was a cold breezy night. Peter was one block away from Neds house. He jumped between the gaps. Just as he was jumping a bird flew right in his face.

"AHHHH!" Peter screamed and it threw him off balance and he crashed downwards landing hard on ground. Blood oozed from his head. He clutched it.

"Hello? Who…? Peter! What happened?" Ned shouted.

"I fell."

"You know something is up with your powers so why didn't you get a cab here?" Peter shrugged. They both went inside and Ned went to fetch cream and plasters. As he was helping Peter he said

"Pete ever since you took those pills your powers have been off. Do you not think it is a concidence."  
"No," said Peter sharply.

"But Ms Brown was so weird with you. I think something is wrong here,"

"No Ned it isn't! I have finally been able to rest properly. That nightmare occurred every night and it was getting worse. I was affecting me! I even got burnt." Shouted Peter as he showed ned the burn mark.

"Peter you don't need to shout. I'm just trying to help you!" pleaded Ned.

"You were the one who said I should think about taking them!"

"I take it back!"

"You don't understand!" shouted Peter. "You're no friend of mine." Ned gasped. Peter realised what he said. He looked at Neds shocked face. His eyes were wide open and his hand covered his mouth. Peter ran out before he said anything else. Ned watch his solemnly. He decided that he was going to visit MJ.

(MJ's house)

Ned knocked loudly on the door. "Hello?" He said. He knocked again. MJ open the door slightly. "It's me Ned."

"You can't be here," she said and tried to shut the door but Ned's foot was in the way. He open the door and walked into the room. She grunted.

"Why can't I be here?"

"Look you don't understand," she replied.

"Why is everyone telling me this? Have I ever hurt you? Have i ever not tried to be your friend? I've lost Peter and now I'm losing you." Ned sat on the sofa but he also sat on some fabric which fell down on him from above revealing a huge board. It had a red string going from place to place. Pins everywhere. Pictures of the AVENGERS, Peter, Mysterio and Ms Brown.

"What is this? Are you a spy?"

"No, I'm not."

"Is Ms Brown the reason you left school." MJ nodded.

"I saw under that nice layer of kindness. I knew she was up to something, always asking for Peter, trying to make him drink all the potions in the lab. I managed to get him out of the classroom. He loved me more than her. So I went into her classroom and found something."

(A FEW MONTHS EARLIER) 

_MJ looked through the window of the door into Ms Brown's classroom. Nobody was there. She crept in the classroom and moved between the desks before coming to Ms Brown's cupboard. She opened it. The cupboard door squeaked as she opened it. She scoured through the drawers to find clothes, makeup and dirty test tubes. She sighed. Nothing here she thought. But she saw something. It was a makeup pot with a wooden snake on it. MJ had seen this before in the cupboard. She moved her hand along the sides of the wardrobe and felt something. She moved the clothes back and saw the snake figure dented in the wardrobe with a circle around it. She placed the makeup bow into the snake and something clicked. She held her breath and she turned the snake. A latch came free and a shelf popped out. There was a book inside. The cover read the word chemistry file but MJ still took it. She opened the file. At first it was pictures of Ms Brown then of Tony and the prison he had. There was a group photo of Peter, her and the rest of the group she was in. She missed them. But she flicked through the pages most of them were off Peter. There was photos of the battle and Peter's powers. She gasped as she went through them. At the back there were two drawings. One of a costume. It had a cape, lights at the front and a big crystal ball at the top. The next drawing was folded. It was an A3 piece of paper. She unfolded it quickly. It was a drawing of Peter. Around it were annotations of his power. She was analysing his powers. On the very back of the book there was a battery holder she ripped it off and gasped. Inside was a test tube with something alive in it. It looked like Peter's powers. It reminded her of the Venom film. It was purple, red and white. Suddenly the window flew open. She looked up nobody was there. She closed the book then something flew at her. She crashed into the wall. It was Ms Brown. She held her hand against MJs mouth to stop her from screaming._

"_Ah ah ahh. Did nobody teach you it's not nice to tattle tale." MJ tried to break free but she was much stronger. Ms Brown snatched the book from her. "Now here is what is gonna happen. You leave this school and never come back. Don't tell anyone what you have seen and don't ever contact Peter or anyone he knows. If you do I will go after all his friends and he will watch them die. Do you want that?" MJ still struggled against her grip. "I said do you want that?" she hissed. MJ shook her head. Ms Brown let go of her. "Go!" she said. MJ ran out of the classroom._

(PRESENT DAY)

"That's why. I moved here in case she was spying on me."

"Oh my god! Ms Brown gave Peter some pills. He is taking them! We have to go to him."

"I can't." said MJ.

"Yes you can. We're your friends. We help each other. Nobody gets left behind." She nodded.

(AT THE AVENGERS TOWER)

"I don't know if I trust him," said Tony as he watched Peter battle Mysterio.

"He saved us."  
"I know but what if it's for the wrong reasons. I don't know. My gut tells my somethings wrong."

"Yeah? Well my gut says you are being an over protective father." Tony laughed and took Jueda to the sofa.

(OUTSIDE)  
"Is that all you got?" said Mysterio as he blocked Peters punches.

"Getting slow old man!" laughed Peter.

"Slow am i?"

"Wow!" Suddenly Mysterio was running loops around him. But instead of punches he tickled Peter. Peter laughed hardly and fell to the floor.

"I think I won that one," Blake said.

"No fair! You cheated! I'm getting some water." Blake nodded. Peter ran over to the water fountain around the corner and bumped into MJ and Ned. Peter gawped at MJ.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to help you," said MJ.

"Yeah what's changed?"

"We've come to tell you that you need to stop taking the pills Ms Brown gave you." Peter stared at them.

"She is bad. She is stalking you Peter. I found a book that a dozens of photos of you! She's manipulating you. I know they let you sleep but I think its keeping your powers at bay."

"Why do you care!" Shouted Peter. "Why would she even do that?"

"Think about it Peter. You are now the most powerful person on the planet. What bad guy doesn't want to try and take you down?" said Ned.

"Well I am doing what I think is right!" Ned was just about to speak but Mysterio came up behind Peter.

"What's going on?" he said.

"They are telling me what to do!"

"Is this about the pills?" asked Mysterio. Peter nodded. "Well I think you should take them Peter." Mysterio looked up and caught eye contact with MJ. She had seen his suit before. The book! It was the exact costume. Blake wouldn't stop staring at her. He frowned. He led Peter away from them.

"He is bad. He has the same costume as in the book. We need to go to his house."

"Where is it?"

"I know where Ms Brown lives. Maybe they are in it together. Come on!" she said.

(Ms Brown's house)

They climbed up the stairs to her apartment. MJ tried opening the door but It was locked.

"Ugh!" she cried. She tried pushing and pulling but nothing worked. "Maybe she has a window!" Ned gulped as she said that. They went back downstairs. There was a ladder which led upstairs but it was about a meter short from her window. They climbed the rusty ladder.

"Ok I'm gonna climb up. You coming?" Ned nodded but he really didn't want to. MJ placed her foot on the engravings of the buildings and pushed herself up. She gapsed as she looked down and shivered. He breathing quickened. Slowly she opened the window and climbed in.

"AHHH!" She cried. Ned was suddenly there. "How did you?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't do what you did so I crashed into the door."

"What? Now she will know we're here!" She sighed. They began searching.

"There's nothing here!" Ned said. He rested on the statue. He looked at it. Suddenly, the head moved. He screamed so loudly. MJ jumped behind him. It made a secret passage way. MJ went in. Ned still stood by the statue for a quick breather. Inside she saw many papers.

"Ned?"

"Coming!" he said.

"What are these?" It was drawings of a sword. It was coloured just like the colours of Peters powers.

"Is something to do with Peter."

"Probably."

"The sword of imbalance," read Ned. MJ came over.

"I know that. I've read it in history before." Ned nodded.

"Doesn't it control someone?"

"Yes! The King story I remember. She needs his powers for it to work!" Abruptly, they heard clapping behind them. They turned around in shock. It was Ms Brown.

"You are smart aren't you girl? Yet so nosy."

"It's over! We know you work with Mysterio! We know what you are going to do with Peter."

"Working with Mysterio?" She laughed. And laughed. Her cackle rang through the room. "Oh dear!" Suddenly, Ned and MJ were thrown back into the two arm chairs. Snakes coiled round their arms and legs, sticking them to the chair.

"You silly children!" She laughed. A swirl of green came around her as she walked over to them.

"Don't you see?" "I am Mysterio!" The swirl vanished revealing Mysterio. It was the exact same man they had seen earlier. "Please girl tell me the story of the king." MJ resisted at first.

"It's a story or your friend's life."

"There was once a king…"

"NO, NO, NO! Stories don't start like that! Once upon a time!" MJ gulped.

"Once upon a time there lived a king. He ruled over a great kingdom. Although he was kind and passionate he was a solitary person. He had no wife or children. His advisor told him he did not need them. His advisor was a cruel man who only craved power. One day the king met a beautiful young woman. Her name was rosette. She had long wavy black hair and eyes as deep as whirl pools. He immediately fell in love."

"Yes skip all the love parts!" said Blake.

"His wife was pregnant. It meant they had an heir. The advisor was very displeased of this. He tried to control the king but he was too strong now. He was loved by all the people and was hard to take down. They had a boy and he held the mightiest power. The advisor was told to bow before a child. But he loathed them. Instead, he murdered the Queen and scarred the child but the King stopped him before he could kill anymore. The advisor was sent to prison and the King was left heart broken. As the boy grew up so did his father. He died of illness and the prince was now king. The advisor was furious but had learnt new methods and had crafted something so powerful even a king would fall. He had some of the boy's blood stowed away. He crafted a sword which could control him as he poured his blood on it. Soon he was set free and the new king was under his control. He soon was ruler and controlled the country and soon an empire."

"Very " He giggled madly.

"You're mad," Ned said.

"Isn't everyone?"

"Why did you me tell you that?"

"Think Girl."

"You're going to do exactly that!" said Ned.

"Yes clever boy! Tony fired me a few years ago and took credit for my work. But I wanted to get him back. Then I saw Peter. Peter was too good of a prize to leave. So powerful, yet so desperate. Not only would it hurt Tony but the whole world."

"You're going to control him! That's why you had some if his powers!" said MJ.

"YES! I need more though. Peter could destroy planets with his new powers. He has so much yet he has barely scratched the surface."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU WOULD LEAVE HERE?" He shouted. Blake walked out of the room and closed the exit.

"I'm scared MJ."

"Peter will come. Peter will come." She repeated softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Pete you having a drink?" said Mysterio.

"Coke."

"Please," said Tony as he walked in the living room. Peter glanced away and rolled his eyes. "Mr Peter Stark it is rude to roll your eyes especially when you think I can't see." Peter didn't turn around. Tony left the room and Blake handed him his drink.

"Thanks."

"How's the pills then Pete?"

"Fine. The pain isn't as bad as before when I take them." Blake nods and smiles. "Alright I'm going out for a while."

"How long?"

"A day or two."

"That's a while!" said Peter.

"I need to clear my head from the chaos here."

"I get you." Peter smile and waves at Blake as he leaves.

(Mysterio's house)

"I'm so hungry!" said Ned. They haven't been fed properly. They have bread and hummus and the scraps of Blake's dinner between the two of them. The snakes let their arms go to eat. While they feast on a dead rat. MJ is incredibly weak now. Ned has become dizzy and feeling sick all the time.

"We'll find help MJ."

"And that you will not!" Said Blake as he entered. "Peter's falling lovely for the pills. Soon he will be so weak that I can easily take some of his blood." MJ let lose a small tear but nobody saw. There was a loud bang on the door. Blake left his coat on the table far away from MJ and Ned. MJ noticed a phone. She was too weak to get up and the snakes around her leg wouldn't move.

"Ned you see the phone?"

"I have a plan to get it." After MJ had talked him through it he was frightened. They had to be quick. Ned moved the plate of meat nearer him. He moved his hand towards the meat. He was shacking madly. The snakes hadn't noticed as they were feasting on their meat. Ned went to the edge of the plate and took a piece of meat. He sighed in relief. He placed the meat between his feet hoping the snakes around his legs to smell it. He felt the snakes loosen as they went towards the meat and they began eating it. Ned slowly got out of the chair. A rush of pain went in his legs and everything was dizzy for a while. He stumbled towards the coat. He took the phone out of the pocket. It had a password. Ned immediately thought the obvious one. He typed the word password and it unlocked the phone. He chuckled. He texted Peter the address and said help. He cleared it immediately and went to sit back down. Luckily, the snakes had just finished and grew tight around his legs again. Blake walked in and again and walked out without saying a word.

(AVENGERS TOWER)

Peter's phone buzzed. He read the message and immediately ran out of his room and on his motorbike. He zoomed through the road. He ran up the stairs and found the door easy to break open. He couldn't see anyone.

"Blake?" He heard a noise coming from the walls. He could make out the word statue someone was shouting. H walked over to the white statue. From the side there were finger marks. He put his fingers there and pushed turning the head. A passage opened and he went down to see his friends in a very poor condition.

"Peter!" shouted Ned. MJ couldn't shout. Peter ran over to them. He took out his knife and killed the snakes.

"What happened?"

"Blake kept us here for a month."

"Mysterio?"

"Yes," said Ned.

"MJ needs the hospital now." They walked out. Peter was holding MJ in his arms and Ned was following him.

"We can't… They will ask…Peter" MJ muttered.

"What she say?"

"I forgot! We can't go to the hospital. Mysterio told us he would kill if we told anyone."

"We can go to Nanny Sheila." Peter took them to an old ladies house. Peter had knew her since he was born. She used to be a nurse.

"Yes dear they are very ill," said Sheila. She laid them down to rest and hooked them up to medicine.

"You should leave and go home Pete." Peter reluctantly went out. He needed to tell Tony. He left him about 10 voicemails but he didn't answer.

(AVENGERS TOWER)

Peter went to his room. He got a glass of water. On the bedside table was his pills. He picked them up and looked at them. Someone came in. It was Tony.


	6. Chapter 6

SUMMARY: TONG GETS FURIOUS AT PETER. PETER HAS THE NIGTHMARE. A PROBLEM OCCURS.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS STORY! PLEASE!

"It's not what it looks like!" says Peter.

"I THINK IT BLOODY WELL IS!"

"No… Ned and MJ are…!"

"STOP BLAMING OTHERS!"

"I tried calling you! This isn't what it looks like!"  
"YOU ARE GOING TO STAY HERE!"

"No Tony please!" cried Peter.

Tony slammed and locked the door. Peter tried opening it but couldn't he tried running at it but only got a massive cut on his head. He collapsed on the bed feeling giddy.

The room. Him. Tony. The fire. It was happening again and Peter had no control. He tried to scream but couldn't. As hr drowned once more in the endless sea he was figures he hadn't seen before. It was Tony and Jueda walking away from the top of the cliffs and Mysterio walking on the sea and looking down at Peter.

"AHHH!" Peter screamed. He clenched his arm. It was brutally burnt and so was some of his face. There were massive burn marks on the left of his face.

"FRIDAY what time is it?"

"5am. Tony has requested that as soon as you are awake to go to the hospital. Jueda is giving birth." Peter got up and went to the car and drove to hospital. His arm was bleeding as well as his face. He couldn't do this anymore. He stopped in a garage and lay still.

"FRIDAY wait! How is she giving birth?" She didn't answer. Peter turned on his phone to look at the headlines.

"OH my god!" Mysterio had tried to go after Peter but they fought him off. He blew some magic on Jueda and suddenly her baby was 9 months and aging still. Nobody is allowed in. There was a picture of some of the AVENGERS outside. Peter decided to drive to Sheila's place. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Ned."

"Hey. MJs upstairs." Peter nodded. He came up to the rooftops. MJ was gazing at the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" he said. MJ turned to face Peter.

"Peter I am so sorry I didn't contact you. I didn't want you to get hurt. I…" Peter cut her off and kissed her.

"Your face! Are you ok?" He nodded.

"I'll ask Sheila to help me."

"I've been watching the news." Peter sighed.

"What's the latest?"

"They've been born." She said.

"They?"

"Twins." Peter clasped his head and closed his eyes.

"Are they letting people in?"

"I don't know. They are a year old and are still growing." MJ left Peter to lie down. There was whisper in Peter's ear. It was a voice. _Kill the children._ Peter in shock tripped and fell over. He looked up. Blake was there holding a hand. Peter shrugged it off.

"That voice Peter is going to get worse."

"What is it?"

"The sword. I enchanted it and remodelled it so it fitted your powers exactly. The swords demons now speak to you."

"Clear off."

"And how will you do that?" _Kill. _

"No!" said Peter. The voice was getting louder.

"Face it Peter nobody cares for you now."  
"MJ does!" he cried.

"And soon she will die."  
"My mother does!"

"She is dying now as she watches the twins lose their childhood. You can save them Pete. Or not." He whispered in his ears. Then he vanished. _Kill the twins! Kill!_ Peter flew off the ground. His powers were returning to him. He flew to hospital. He found the ward Jueda was in. He flew on to the balcony. Using his powers he covered his burnt sides. He walked through door.

"Peter!" said Tony shocked to see him. He could see the twins in their cots getting bigger and older. They must be over one now. Tony and Jueda had been crying. Jueda had tried all her powers to make it stop.

"Peter please try and save them!" Jueda cried. Peter walked towards them but then just as he was about to try something stopped him. _You would never need to share your parents love. Let them become old. _Peter trembled and shook. He stuttered. The twins suddenly aged again. They were now two.

"Peter!" cried Jueda. She made Peter jump and his powers came rushing out of his hand. He looked at the twins hoping they hadn't turned into elephants. But no he had done it. Jueda and Tony rushed over to the twins and carried them and cried with Joy. Peter's smile soon vanished as everyone forgot he was there. _See what you did! Leave!_ Peter opened the balcony door and flew away. Tony turned round to hug Peter but he saw him fly off. Peter flew through the city and over the park but as he was doing that something suddenly threw him off balance and he went crashing to the floor. He got up slowly. Nothing broken. But something worse. His hand had marks on them. Like veins but golden and on top of his skin and glowing. He quickly shoved his hand in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

SUMMARY: MYSTERIO TELLS PETER SOMETHING. PETER REALISES HE IS LOSING TONY AND JUEDA.

(2 Months later)

The twins are now two and a bit. They can speak good enough English as Tony gives them lessons. They haven't left the hospital yet as they still detect some of the aging potion. Peter visits them often and they soon grow to love him. MJ and Ned go back to their normal lives. MJ and Peter are madly in love. But nobody has seen Mysterio for 2 months. Peter's voice inside his head gets worse and worse and MJ grows concerned.

…

Peter steps onto the balcony and rest his head on his arms.

"Is the voice back?" MJ askes as she joins him. Pete nods. Tears stream down his face.

"When is it going to end?" he cried,

"Peter you will get through this," MJ said. She led him back inside and they went to bed together. Peter's nightmare rarely occurred when MJ was there.

The sun crept into their room and woke Peter and MJ up. Peter's phone buzzed. Tony.

"Hello?" Peter said wearily.

"Pete can you come down to the hospital? Come and play with the twins." Pete looked across at MJ who nodded.

"Ok," he said.

Peter drove through the busy city. It was a long journey.

"Hey Pete!" said the twins, Lacy and James. Jueda and Tony was behind them.

'hey,' they said. "We're taking them out to the park." Peter looked at Tony in dismay.

"I thought you said you hate the park!" said Peter.

"Yes I umm…" Tony said.

"When I asked you, you didn't want to come." The wind picked up outside.

"Hello Mr and Miss Stark" interrupted MJ. "I need to talk to Peter," she dragged him to the other side of the room.

"Where did you come from?"

"I followed you. You weren't good last night so I decided to come in case anything happened."

"They are going to the park,"

"I know I heard the whole conversation. I'm sorry love," she said.

MJ and Peter followed them as they walked to the park. Peter sighed as he walked through the park. _He takes the twins to the park and not us? _Peter leant against a wall. MJ hurried to him.

"The voices?" Peter nodded. Peter suddenly gasped and fell on his knees. MJ helped him up. They trailed behind slowly. They didn't noticed they weren't there. The twins played with their kite with Tony. MJ held his hand the whole time. The kite got stuck in a tree. The kids moaned and cried for their kite.

"PETER GET DOWN," Shouted Tony.

"Don't peter," said MJ but Peter was a softy. He used his powers to get the kite and mend it.

"Let's leave," said Peter. MJ bought a movie and a bottle of wine for them.

(Next night- hospital)

Peter walked into the ward but stopped behind the door. He saw Tony and the twins. They were dancing around. A man came behind Peter.

"They look so happy don't they," Peter recognised that voice as Mysterio's. He tried to move but couldn't. Mysterio held a dagger to his back.

"I've come for you." He hissed. Suddenly, he disappeared and when Peter looked back in the twins room they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

SUMMARY: MYSTERIO FINISHES THE SWORD OF IMBALANCE. PETER FINDS HIMSELF IN BIG TROUBLE WITH HIS FAMILY.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Shouted Tony.

"Where did you last see them?" asked Loki.

"RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! THEY JUST VANISHED." Jueda had been in the chair in the corner sweating and not saying a word for a while now.

"We need to look for them. Words are nothing, actions are everything." Said Jueda. They all agreed and went out immediately. Peter stayed in the room and called MJ.

"Hey. Please lock all your doors and windows and don't go outside. I'm coming home." Peter turned off the call leaving MJ with no idea what was going on. Peter flew quickly to their house. He banged on the door and walked into his house quickly.

"What's going on?" she asked frantically. Peter told her what Mysterio said and what happened to the twins. "Oh that's awful!" She looked at Peter again, "Wait. You're not really going to give him what he wants?" Peter nods. "NO PETER! THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!" She cried. Tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to lose you again!" she cried. She stood in front of the door, blocking it from Peter's exit. "Don't do this!" Peter tried not to look at her. He pushed her away and went outside. He cast a shield around the house. MJ banged against it, crying and wailing. He flew off.

The city seemed so peaceful. Everyone seemed so calm, why couldn't life be like that? _Go to the park. _Said the voice. Peter flew over there and saw Mysterio.

He stood there with the sword in his hand. He was admiring it.

"Beautiful is it not?"

"Cut the crap," Mysterio laughed. But then his face went straight again.

"Let's get this over with." Suddenly, all his family appeared. Tony, Jueda the AVENGERS and the twins next to Mysterio. A table appeared in front of him. He forcefully pushed on the floor by Mysterio who tied his arm down.

"Peter! NO!" But Tony couldn't move. Everyone watched. They couldn't move. Mysterio took out a blade.

"Enjoy this," he whispered. He cut Peter's arm down his scarred skin from burns. He didn't scream but just looked at Tony who only saw fear. Mysterio drew the sword out and collected Peter's dripping blood. The sword glowed a bright red colour. Peter was still looking at Tony but then turned to Mysterio.

"Now everyone knows you are behind this."

"Really? I don't see it like that." Behind them like a wave a fog of green flooded over them. Peter heard screaming. When the fog disappeared he saw Tony and Jueda running forward. He felt a smile coming on.

"PETER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Peter suddenly realised something was wrong. He looked down. He was holding knives to the twin's throat. He tried to pull away but he couldn't something was forcing him to stay there.

"I hate you!" Peter said. He realised what he said. He had no control over what he was saying. He met Tony's eyes. They were watering. _He isn't crying for you but for the twins. _The voice echoed in his head. He looked at the twins scared and fragile faces. He looked back up.

"Peter your eyes!" Peter had not realised that his eyes had gone a deadly shade of red just like when he tried to kill Tony those years ago. He let the twins go. He took one look in everyone's eyes and saw fear. He stumbled back before running away. They watched him leave.

"Peter!" cried MJ. She was still outside. He walked right passed her like she never existed.

"We need to leave! NOW! I have… I…" MJ put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me." Peter cried on her shoulder before telling her what he had done.

"But it isn't you,"

"But there memories have been wiped. I…" Peter was cut off. He heard helicopters above them and running footsteps. They had been here too long. Someone smashed down the door. It was Tony with his guns directed at Peter.


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE REVIEW!

Tony's eyes were bright with anger. His guns on his suit was ignited and aimed at Peter and MJ.

"Tony what are you doing?" asked Peter. Peter was shivering with heartbreak.

"You tried to kill my children!" shouted Tony.

"No I didn't!" said Peter. He could hear the drum of footsteps from outside. The Avengers were here as well as the police. They were surrounded. MJ looked at Peter.

"Peter I can slip in the shadows. I am safe. You need to hide," she whispered. He nodded. Suddenly, MJ disappeared. Peter smashed through the roof and flew high in the sky. He was going as fast as he can. He could hear helicopters behind him, Thor's hammer chasing him and Tony's suit behind him. He dashed through buildings and through alleyways. He didn't want to hurt them with his powers but he had to lose them. He crashed into a building and the glass shattered around him. He ran through the walls which created confusion for many. He ran up to the highest level and soon on the roof. He couldn't see anyone but that soon changed. Tony came crashing down along with the Avengers.

"Peter I don't want to shoot. I know you want fall for a stun so a bullet is my only option unless you come quietly," Tony said. A portal appeared next to him. Jueda stepped out. She had her powers back now she had given birth. Peter had to get away. Jueda sensed his powers arising.

"Peter please come with us. You are clearly ill we can help you." Said Jueda. "Please just come with us, son" Peter immediately stopped preparing to blast them and eased back. He couldn't hurt them. It wasn't their fault. It was Mysterio's. Then a man came out with MJ in his hands.

"Tony!" cried Jueda. Tony ignored her. Peter placed his hands above his head. He could never risk MJ's life. They were both taken on the helicopter. MJ was scared but Peter was terrified. Mysterio still had the sword. He could kill anyone, any moment, anywhere. They landed. Peter and MJ were taken to the same prison room. MJ was tied against the walls with lights beaming around her so there were no shadows. Peter was bound with heavy metal chains from the top of the wall, the middle and the bottom. He couldn't move. They closed the door. Peter lay his head down an whimpered.

"Peter? Don't cry," said MJ. Peter immediately looked up.

"I'm not." He said. "I did nothing wrong."

"And for that you will be fine."

"Look around. We're not fine." As Peter said this Tony walked in. Peter trembled a little but tried not to show it.

"Peter I am so disappointed in you," he said with no empathy.

"I did nothing. It was Mysterio."

"So where was he?"

"He vanished."  
"How come we don't remember any of this?"

"He… He wiped your memories." Tony laughed.

"Peter this is getting worse as it goes along. You really are a bad liar. I am so shocked that you Peter could think of anything like that. You are going to stay here until you admit to me you tried to kill the twins!"

"No!" cried Peter.

"You can't do that!" screamed MJ behind Peter. "Please Tony don't do this!" MJ cried. Peter just looked at Tony but not with fear any more. Only anger and hate. _Kill him! Destroy him! He no longer loves you! You tried to kill HIS children. _The more the voice spoke the angrier Peter got. Nobody noticed his eyes turning not red but fully black. He could hear his heartbeat grow louder. His veins pulsed his powers flowed through them but they were not a golden colour but that red colour of fire.

"STOP!" Peter screamed. His voice echoed through the building. Suddenly, the walls crashed open and flew out. There was an almighty light and then Peter was gone. Tony and MJ were lying on the floor, panting. Their eyes wide open.

"This is your fault!" MJ screamed. She jumped onto Tony and threw him back. Her hand wrapped around his neck.

"STOP MJ!" Cried Jueda through the door. She ran in. MJ dropped Tony when she realised what she was doing.

"You've made Peter into the thing you swore you would never do again. You have never been there for him since the twins were born. You never helped him against Mysterio or you never bothered to ask him!"

"Mysterio went," said Jueda.

"And you never wondered where he went. You never wondered what Peter's vision meant. The flames around him is your pressure. Him falling from the cliff is when Mysterio crafted the sword and made it look like he did those bad things and then him drowning in the ocean, he is lost. And then the fire he…" MJ realised that hadn't happened yet. It could still be.

"How do we not know these things,"

"Look into my memory Jueda," Jueda raised her hand to MJ's forehead but Tony grabbed her hand but didn't pull her back. He wanted to see as well. She touched her head and they went back in time. They saw Mysterio threatening Peter, his dreams at night, MJ's and Ned's encounter with Ms Brown and Mysterio, the pills, Peter rescuing them, the birth of the sword of imbalance, Mysterio cutting Peter, the Memory curse and Peter watching Tony and the twins.

Tony and Jueda gasped when the memories came to a close.

"What have I done?"


End file.
